Celebration
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Agent Phil Coulson is in charge of putting together the birthday party of his favorite hero.


**Celebration**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or any of the characters in it._)

_Happy Birthday to Steve Rogers/Captain America. Happy 4th of July everyone._

.

.

"Are the streamers up yet? What about the cake? We haven't much time left! Let's get this ready! Someone get that flag hanging! Where are the firework people?"

Clint Barton watched in amazement as agent Phil Coulson rushed about the large confrence room of the helicarrier trying to get things perfect for when the leader of the Avengers returned.

Truthfully, Clint didn't think the agent could move so fast or be so persistant. Then again, it was the birthday of his hero and America's golden boy.

Fury had informed everyone on the herlicarrier that they were going to throw a surprise party for Captain America and that it had to remain an absolute secret from him. The director then made Phil the man in charge of getting the party ready.

Clint wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Sure he could understand why Phil wanted everything to be perfect for Steve when he returned from his small televised birthday celebration with the president at the white house but at the same time it was easy to see that some of the agents who were helping get things ready were getting annoyed by his behavior.

Clint knew that every agent on this flying ship was a fan of the legendary super soldier, he even admitted to himself that he was a fan, but it was easy to tell that the title of number one fan went to Phil who had admitted he had a room of his home full of every Captain America collectable imagined.

Steve wasn't sure how to take that information when Phil had told him about it. Clint was sure the soldier was a little more on his toes from it since Tony had claimed that next Phil was going to try to get a few strands of his hair to add to the collection.

"Cake is here!" a voice informed Phil.

"Keep it cold until it's time for the candles." Phil informed the agent who quickly rushed off to carry out the order.

"Coulson, maybe you should relax a little." Clint suggested walking over to the older man.

"Relax?" Phil repeated with a look of shock. "Captain Rogers is going to be back in three hours and there's still a lot to be done."

Clint looked over the room.

Everything was decorated with red, white and blue. Streamers were hanging from all the walls and then connecting to the center of the ceiling where an American flag had just been hanged.

The back wall had two large pictures of the famed super soldier. One was a black and white picture of Steve in his first Captain America uniform from the war and the second was a colored picture of him in his new uniform. He wasn't wearing his helmet in either picture but was proudly holding his shield in one hand.

To one side one wall was lined with tables covered in red, white or blue table cloths that were slowly being filled with food and beverages. Round tables were being set up around the room with the same colored table cloths with small American flags being set in the middle of the table.

Clint knew that Steve was going to appreciate the fact that someone was putting this much effort into his birthday. He wasn't sure why Phil was feeling the need to go overboard with the decorations that were still being put up.

"This is his birthday." Phil continued. "The birthday of the biggest and first hero ever. I want it to be perfect."

"Coulson, Steve is going to appreciate that you put so much work for his birthday but you know how modest he is." Clint said.

"So only one hundred balloons?" Phil asked casually.

Clint gave him a questioning look at how many balloons he was going to have filled and put in the room.

"Look, Steve is going to like the party. You don't have to go drill sergeant for it. It's making you look a little obsessive over him." Clint said.

Phil gave him a slightly offended look.

"Hey, we all know that you're his biggest fan but even this might be a bit much." Clint said.

"It's the first birthday he's had since we found him last year." Phil pointed out. "Plus, how many people get to celebrate their heroes birthday with them?"

"Ok, good point." Clint said heading to the door. "Just make sure that Steve can still walk into the room."

Phil looked around the room and decided that Clint was just being Clint and getting on his nerves. For the next few hours he continued to get the room ready for the big moment.

Decorations covered nearly every inch of every wall and the only colors there were are red, white and blue. A five layer cake was set in the middle of the room. The top layer was blue with silver stars and the remaining layers were red and white.

On top of the cake were candles in the form of the number 94. Above the large pictures of Steve on the back wall was a large white banner that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVE in blue and red letters.

Soon agents began to arrive and all were given flags and sparklers that would be lit when Steve walked through the door.

Natasha was in awe at how heavily decorated the room was. Phil really went all out for the birthday celebration of his favorite hero. She was sure that Steve was going to have a heart attack from this.

Almost everyone in the room was wearing the silly pointed birthday hats that Phil requested them to wear.

"He's coming down the hall!" someone announced.

"Everyone light your sparklers." Phil ordered.

Natasha quickly placed her sparkler in the flame of the lighter that Clint held for her and the rest of the Avengers.

"What are these for?" Thor asked and watched with wonder as his sparkler let off a brilliant blue light.

"Celebration mostly." Tony answered wearing a necklace of red, white and blue glowsticks around his neck.

"Everyone get ready!" an agent announced.

Everyone went silent and they soon heard quiet footsteps heading in their direction. Finally, the door to the conference room opened and in walked the man of the hour dressed in his 1940's captain uniform.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Steve smilied greatly as poppers went off, covering him in the streamers and confetti. His team stepped foward and hugged or shook his hand as they wished him a happy birthday. Someone had placed a gold crown on Steve's head with the words BIRTHDAY BOY written in the center.

"Time to blow out the candles." Phil announced as he lit the candles. "Start singing everyone!"

Steve lightly blushed as he walked over to the cake with the lit 94 candles as everyone sang the birthday song to him. When the song ended, he made a mental wish before blowing out the candles as multiple cameras captured the scene.

A cook from the kitchen then proceeded to cut the cake into even slices and hand them out.

Phil was taking the chance to capture as much of the moment as possible. There weren't many people who got to celebrate their ninty fourth birthday. He had a huge smile on his face as he took pictures of Steve eatting his cake with the Avengers at his side.

After the cake, Phil announced that only a certain number of presents could be opened so they could have time to play games and dance.

Steve opened a total of thirty presents from the large pile that had been made before the party had started. He'd opened the presents from this fellow Avengers and then opened random ones so no one would think he was being particular.

The next hour and a half was filled with playing different games that everyone found amusing. They really got a kick when Tony couldn't even land a single hit on the pinata. The billionare got more aggitated with every missed swing until he eventually quit and passed the bat to someone else.

Music had started playing once the games were over and Steve had been asked by numerous female agents to dance. The blond soldier, being too much of a gentleman, accepted the requests to dance with them but Natasha got a hold of him first which made the waiting ladies a little angry.

Phil continued to take pictures of Steve as he danced with the famous Black Widow and couldn't help but noticed that it seemed Steve had finally learned to dance since he was executing the dance moves perfectly.

_I'll have to learn to dance now._ he thought to himself.

Three hours had passed and everyone had slowly began to get back to their duties.

Phil had ordered guards to take the remaining unopened presents to Steve's room while others began to clean up the mess left from the party.

He himself was about to return to his post when someone called out to him.

"Sir." Phil said with a salute to the man who lightly chuckled at his expression.

"At ease soldier." Steve said and Phil quickly obeyed. "I understand that you are the one who organized this little party."

"Well, I...I had ideas and tried to...get everything situated..."

"Thank you Phil." Steve said.

"...uh..." Phil muttered stunned from what he just heard.

"Agent Coulson, Barton told me how much work you put into my birthday party. Thank you for the thought alone. It means a lot to me that someone went through all of this for me." Steve said.

Phil felt a smile twitch onto his lips.

"O-Of course sir. I-I mean you're the biggest hero in America, the living legend, the soldier who helped win the war and saved thousands of lives. How could I not do this for you?"

"Well, I'd like to thank you anyway. This is the best birthday party I've had in my entire life." Steve said putting a hand out.

Phil happily took Steve's hand and shook it almost too eagerly.

"Since you organized my birthday, perhaps I can help with yours when the time comes." Steve offered.

Phil felt his heart skip a beat at those words and soon found his vision go dark as he fell backwards.

"I think you made him even more of a fan boy Cap." Tony said standing near the wall licking frosting off his plastic fork, seeming oblivious to the fact that the agent had just fainted.

"Guess I shouldn't tell him that the president is making my birthday a national holiday today starting next year." Steve said placing his hands in his pockets as other agents came to check on Phil.


End file.
